


On Sight

by Electra_XT



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pining, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_XT/pseuds/Electra_XT
Summary: “Oh,” Klaus said, stopping in his tracks with his hand on the mouse.Ben leaned over his shoulder. “‘Cute Latino camboy gives a show’?”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 36
Kudos: 344





	On Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [umbrellakink prompt!](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=1186332#cmt1186332)

“Are you really sitting at home and watching porn on a Saturday night?” Ben said, looking over Klaus’s shoulder.

“Are you the one who’s watching your brother sit at home and watch porn on a Saturday night?” Klaus said, stroking his dick leisurely with one hand and navigating with the mouse with the other.

“You can’t use that as a comeback in every argument,” Ben said. “Whenever you say that, I know you’re wrong. You’re not hiding anything.”

“What kind of porn are we in the mood for tonight?” Klaus said, scrolling down the screen. “Since I seem to have acquired a voyeur.”

Ben sighed.

“I’m thinking gay,” Klaus said idly, clicking a link.

“Quelle surprise,” Ben said.

“Shut up,” Klaus said. He scrolled further. “Barely legal twink gets pounded by muscle jock.”

“Gross,” Ben said.

“Straight boys baseball locker room blowjob.”

“Pass.”

“X-Treme tentacle hentai?”

“I’m starting to remember why I don’t hang out with you and watch porn on Saturday nights,” Ben said.

“Oh,” Klaus said, stopping in his tracks with his hand on the mouse.

Ben leaned over his shoulder. “‘Cute Latino camboy gives a show’?”

Klaus turned his head to look at him.

Ben shrugged.

Klaus turned back to the computer and clicked the link. The thumbnail was simply a photo of a hand wrapped around a cock— a good one, sizable but not cartoonish, Klaus would totally take a ride on that thing— against a backdrop of the man’s abs. One of his wrists was covered completely in a thick bandage. He pressed play and settled back, wrapping a hand around his cock and tugging at himself.

“Make it full screen,” Ben said.

“Perv,” Klaus said, and clicked the arrows in the bottom corner, filling the whole screen with the grainy video.

There was nothing for a moment. Klaus squinted, still idly stroking his dick. Then there was a blurry hand at the camera, adjusting, and then the man stepped back, settling himself on a bed.

“His head’s cut off in the frame,” Klaus said. “Boo.”

“Yeah, dumbass, I can see that,” Ben said.

“Shut up, I was making an observation,” Klaus said. “Oh, _hello,_ nipple ring.”

The man on the screen sat propped against a layer of bland pillows and a beige brick wall. His body, toned and gorgeous, lay spread out in front of them— broad and muscled, lithe and powerful. A delicate silver ring glinted through his nipple, the contrast delicious against his warm skin, and Klaus made a pleased noise as the man on the screen brought one hand up to his chest, tweaking it in full view of the camera. He twisted his wrist, stroking himself slowly. The video was a couple minutes long, and he wanted to last.

“His dick is nice,” Ben said.

 _“Nice?”_ Klaus said. “Ben, I would spread my legs for that any day of the week.”

“You don’t even know who it is,” Ben said.

“Whatever,” Klaus said. “I don’t need to.” He watched the screen hungrily, taking in the sight. One hand on the nipple ring, one hand on that perfect dick. “I wonder if there are more videos of him.”

“You’re not even halfway through this one yet,” Ben said.

“Yeah,” Klaus said, eyes glued, “but I’m impatient, and my imagination is already skipping to this glorious paradise where I type his name into the little search bar and receive a hedonistic bounty of hour-long videos where this man rails cute twinks into the mattress until they cry. Ooh, those hands could choke me, Daddy.” He looked up at Ben. “Hey—”

“No,” Ben said.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say,” Klaus said.

“No, your dubious immortality does not extend to being choked during sex by your new camboy crush and then coming back alive to be choked during sex again,” Ben said, sounding immensely put-upon.

_“Ben,” _Klaus said, delighted. “That wasn’t even close to what I intended to say.”__

__Ben made a pained sound. “Please forget it.”_ _

__“Is that what you fantasize about?” Klaus said, but he was distracted, staring at the screen. “Me getting choked during sex and dying?”_ _

__“Never in my life,” Ben said._ _

__Klaus snorted. “In your death.”_ _

__“That’s less funny than you think it is.”_ _

__“What,” Klaus said, “it’s— wait, where’s he going?”_ _

__The man had exited the frame. Ben leaned in over Klaus’s shoulder, and Klaus leaned in too, like getting closer to the screen would bring him back. “Don’t tell me he just left.”_ _

__“There wouldn’t be more of the video still to watch if he’d left,” Ben said._ _

__“Yeah, but maybe it’s several minutes of a gross ad about Viagra or something,” Klaus said. “Wow, the quality here sucks. It is a crime that this gorgeous man is wasted on amateur shit.”_ _

__The sheets on the bed onscreen were rumpled. The pillows looked like they’d seen better days, and Klaus cocked his head, scrutinizing the picture. The bed was clearly a box spring on the floor. “This man needs a better apartment,” he said. “With that body, I’m sure he could make enough money.”_ _

__“Not everybody wants to be a prostitute,” Ben said._ _

__“Speak for yourself.”_ _

__“Klaus, you sucked as a prostitute,” Ben said. “You were too weird and contrary with the customers and you always complained about them.”_ _

__“They were just bad customers,” Klaus said. “If I were a high-class escort, like this fine snack of a man clearly could be, then I’d get better customers and I’d be peachy. If I could choose the customers, and I didn’t have to be obligated to do whatever they wanted to get paid, I’d be a great prostitute.”_ _

__He could feel Ben’s eyes on him. He turned around. “What?”_ _

__“You just described the state of not being a prostitute,” Ben said._ _

__“Oh,” Klaus said. He ran his statement back through his head. “Huh. Yeah, I guess so.”_ _

__“He has been gone for way too long,” Ben said, eyeing the screen. “This is just lazy editing at this point.”_ _

__“No, you know what I want to be?” Klaus said, leaning back. “I want to be the customer who goes to the prostitutes.” He pointed at the screen. “I want to be the one who gets to be with this currently absent piece of ass. Money wouldn’t even have to change hands, I’d be fine just sleeping with him.”_ _

__“You mean like casual sex?” Ben said._ _

__“Well,” Klaus said, “ideally, we’d see each other more than once. Get to know each other. Maybe I’d even come over and sleep in that shitty bed in that shitty apartment.”_ _

__“You mean like a relationship?” Ben said._ _

__“Ooh, he’s back,” Klaus said, leaning in, captivated._ _

__The man settled himself back on the bed. He was holding—_ _

__“He brought a dildo! And lube! And he’s spreading those legs,” Klaus said, wiggling with anticipation in his chair. “He could crush me between those thighs, I’d let him.” He stroked his own cock a little harder as the man poured lube on his fingers and pressed one into himself. “And I know I mentioned those hands before, but Jesus fuck. Those could leave bruises on me. My neck, my hips, my ass—”_ _

__“Shut up,” Ben said._ _

__“You shut up,” Klaus said. “I’m enjoying myself.” He punctuated his words with a long, hard stroke and a gasp._ _

__“You’re distracting me,” Ben said._ _

__“From the video?” Klaus said, turning around to grin at him._ _

__Ben said nothing._ _

__“Ben,” Klaus said, turning back to the screen, “I’m not going to judge you for wanting to watch an amateur pornographic video of literally the most beautiful man alive. Total amnesty, brother mine.” The man was two fingers deep into himself now, fucking himself on that gorgeous hand, and Klaus sighed, enchanted. “I want to stick my whole hand up his ass.”_ _

__“Really?” Ben said. His voice was starting to sound a little strained. “This isn’t enough for you?”_ _

__On the screen, the man arched his back, whole body seizing up for a moment. He let out a breathy noise and Klaus moved in, raptly turning up the volume with his free hand. “Look at him go with his prostate,” he said. “Look at him! And he’s putting in a third finger. I genuinely would like to see him try four.”_ _

__“He won’t do four,” Ben said._ _

__“Are you turned on?” Klaus said, still looking at the screen._ _

__“It’s complicated,” Ben said hoarsely._ _

__“Understandable,” Klaus said. “Fuck, Ben, I want him. Look, he’s got three fingers inside of himself— his abs are fucking rippling, I didn’t know that was a thing that real people did.”_ _

__“Christ,” Ben said._ _

__“That body,” Klaus said. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen. “I want those arms around me.”_ _

__“His biceps,” Ben said._ _

__“I want him to turn around and show us his ass,” Klaus said._ _

__“I’m still on his biceps,” Ben said. “Jesus, Klaus—”_ _

__Klaus yelped. “His fingers are out, his fingers are out—” He leaned in. “Ben, Ben, Ben, he’s getting the toy, he’s going to fuck himself—”_ _

__“Watching porn with you is like a whole sporting event, calm down,” Ben said, but even he was moving closer. The man was slicking up the toy, black and phallic and considerably sized, and Klaus made a noise of rapture as the man pressed just the tip of it inside himself, letting it catch on his rim._ _

__“I love him,” Klaus said. “Can I say that?”_ _

__“I don’t think it would be wise,” Ben said, but Klaus grinned at his tone._ _

__The man on the screen let out a gasp._ _

__“Marry me,” Klaus said._ _

__He was pressing more of it inside himself. Klaus tugged at his own dick, increasingly frantic as he watched the man shudder, his whole body clenching around it perfectly as he eased it in, rocking it back and forth, making a tight, needy noise as he bottomed out. He arched his back, presenting himself to the camera, and he brought one hand down to fist his cock._ _

__“Is it my imagination,” Klaus said, “or is there something on his…?”_ _

__The bandage wrapped tightly around his wrist had come a little loose, exposing a sliver of a thick black line._ _

__“Huh,” Ben said._ _

__“Weird,” Klaus said. “I like guys with tattoos. He could have just ripped the bandage off and flaunted it, I’d still want him to raw me.”_ _

__The man on the screen groaned. He was becoming more vocal the longer he worked himself, his cock leaking precome over his fingers, and Klaus bit his tongue, completely absorbed. There was something about the man that captivated him; drew him into the screen, made him feel like he was watching a person, not just pixels arranged in an order to get him off. The footage was grainy, but Klaus was struck by a sudden pang, a pulse of need, for that man in that apartment._ _

__“Yeah, baby, right there,” the man said, voice low._ _

__Klaus stilled._ _

__“It’s weird that he’s saying that when he’s just fucking himself with a sex toy,” Ben said._ _

__Klaus brought his less sticky hand to the mouse, rewinding the video._ _

__“What?” Ben said._ _

__“Ben,” Klaus said. “Listen.”_ _

__“Yeah, baby, right there,” the man said._ _

__Klaus looked up at Ben. “Tell me I’m imagining it.”_ _

__“You’re not,” Ben said. His expression was incredulous. “Fuck. I— maybe you are, but…”_ _

__The man bit off a groan again, fucking himself in a hard, even rhythm, thighs beginning to tremble. “Fuck,” he said. “So fucking good.”_ _

__The bandage slipped down a little further. Klaus caught sight of a curved line, the top of a circle, the lines of an umbrella, and his heart seized, beating quicker in his chest. He looked up at Ben. “It has to be.”_ _

__“That’s our brother,” Ben said, awed and certain._ _

__“It really is,” Klaus said, turning back to the screen._ _

__He couldn’t unsee it. Diego’s body was as beautiful as it ever was, and Klaus groaned aloud at the idea that he’d been hiding that nipple ring under all those turtlenecks, under that knife harness. Those biceps seemed familiar, that physique— and the noises he made, the gorgeous, hitched breaths, increasingly needy as he fucked himself, moving the toy in and out of himself. He looked shameless on the screen; more effortlessly sure of himself than Klaus had ever seen him in real life. And that bandage, that tattoo… of course Diego was trying to cover his tracks. Of course he needed a chance to not be himself, to let go, to make those beautiful sounds and make his body twitch like that onscreen for an audience— he always knew that man could have been a porn star, for once Klaus was right— and Klaus was flooded with a pulse of affection and awe as he recognized him more and more, the thin trace of a scar on his side, the mark on his hip from the time he’d gotten stabbed when they were sixteen. It had been years since Klaus had seen Diego naked in the locker room. He brought one shaking hand up and stuffed his knuckles in his mouth, stifling his cry. That was the boiler room Diego lived in. Those were the nasty walls and his ugly bed._ _

__Diego moaned. Faceless, he looked like a model, but Klaus wanted to reach through the screen and hold him. He jerked himself tighter, harder. He couldn’t look away. Ben was silent behind him, equally hypnotized, and Klaus whimpered around his hand as Diego let out a hoarse shout, his hand speeding up on his cock, arching his back as he came._ _

__“Diego,” Klaus managed, muffled and needy around his hand, and he shuddered, hips jerking up as he spilled over his hand._ _

__In the video, Diego lay back. The pillows bore his whole weight. The edge of his jaw came into the frame now, and he breathed, taking a moment to collect himself._ _

__“Diego,” Klaus said softly._ _

__Diego spread his legs, pulling the toy out of himself inch by inch. He set it next to him on the bed and wiped his hand on the sheets, looking down with a little laugh._ _

__“What?” Klaus said. “What is funny about that, Diego?”_ _

__“He’s always so weird,” Ben said._ _

__Diego got up. Klaus made an approving noise at the curve of his ass, and then Diego was walking towards the camera—_ _

__“Fuck,” Klaus said. “No, come on, Diego, keep it on, please—”_ _

__For a split second, he caught Diego’s face. His lips, the stubble on his jaw— his big, dark eyes looking at the camera, half cocky and half uncertain. Klaus leaned forward as if he could capture him. How many years had he watched that face? That body?_ _

__Diego’s hand reached up, cutting off the camera, and the screen went dark._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [electra-xt](https://electra-xt.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, taking prompts, come talk to me about TUA!


End file.
